1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to apparatus, systems and methods for moving objects. More particularly, the invention relates to levitating, accelerating and decelerating objects with reduced friction and increased efficiency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Magnetically levitated trains, conveyor systems and related means of transportation have been attempted many times in the past few decades in an effort to provide more efficient means of transportation for individuals and cargo. A few examples of such systems can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 4,356,772 to van der Heide; U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,761 to Totsch; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,029 to Geraghty et al. These systems operate on the general property that magnets having like polarities repel each other, and magnets having opposite polarities attract each other. Notwithstanding the fact that patent applications have been filed for such systems for decades, a system for moving people and cargo that is viable under real world conditions has yet to be developed.